Definition Of Love
by Die-Elle
Summary: Zexion, under the name of Xion Umbra, writes novels about his unrequited love with his long-time friend, Demyx who happens to be a big fan of his books. What happens from there? Will Zexion have his own happy ending like the protagonist on his books? What about Demyx who wants to meet Xion in real life? Will it happen? Or will he realize that his idol was his best friend?
1. You are My Sweetest Downfall

**Author**** Notes:** Hello, everyone! Feels so good to be back! Totally! Today I present to you, _writer!Zexion_ and _fastfoodstoreemployee!Demyx._ Lame, huh? Hahaha!Anyways, don't get your hopes up on this one. I don't know if this will be continued but I'll give this one a shot... muahahaha. Love you guys!

The title is from the song, Samson by Regina Spektor. Listen to it, I tell you!

**Disclaimer:** Elle does not own Kingdom Hearts. However, the fanfiction writers were not getting imprisoned for making fics out of the characters so I see no harm in doing so myself! :)

**Warnings:** 1. Boy loves boy. Don't like? Don't read. Simple? I know. 2. Tons of grammatical errors. 3. Angst! (Other warnings will be mentioned in the later chapters.)

Read and Review! :)

* * *

**Prologue** : _You_ _are_ _My_ _Sweetest_ _Downfall_

* * *

"You have reached Demyx Mirage and Zexion Shadows. We are busy at the moment so please leave your message after the beep. One of us will call you back. Have a pleasant day!"

"..."

"Uh... Zexi?" A voice called, sounding unsure.

"Yes, Demyx?" Another voice answered.

"Is it done-?"

BEEEEP!

"Hey, Xion! It's me, you know, uhh.. Axel. Your editor. You know my number, right? Good. I'm just reminding you that your manuscript is due in three days. Yeah, as in one two **THREE** days. T-H-R-E-E. Uhhhh... that's all. See ya! "

* * *

"This is Axel Flames. I am to lazy-ahem, I mean busy to pick up the phone so I will have to ask you to leave your message after the uhh... what do they call that? Oh! Beep! Leave your message after the beep! As in B-E-E-P. Yeah Beep. Goodbye!"

BEEEP!

"This is Zexion. How many times do I have to tell you not to call my home number! Are you trying to blow my cover on purpose or just plain stupid? By the way, the manuscript was ready weeks ago, please do pick it up, lazy-ass."

* * *

"This is Zexion Shadows. I am busy at the moment so please leave your message after the beep. Have a good day."

BEEEP!

"Hey Xion! It's Axel again. I got the number correct this time! Ha! Anyways, I'll meet you at the same place tomorrow afternoon. Be sure to bring the manuscript. Don't forget, Xion! Don't forget! Xemmy will kill me if I don't have your manuscript ready in a week!"

* * *

"This is Axel Flames. I am to lazy-ahem, I mean busy to pick up the phone so I will have to ask you to leave your message after the uhh... what do they call that? Oh! Beep! Leave your message after the beep! As in B-E-E-P. Yeah Beep. Goodbye!"

BEEEP!

"Axel, it's me again. I apologize for not showing up because Demyx wanted to have lunch with me. I will try to come around your place at the evening so please prepare for my arrival. And when I said prepare, I better not catch you doing ... unspeakable things with Roxas. Have a good day, Axel. Say hello to Roxas for me."

* * *

"This is Zexion Shadows. I am busy at the moment so please leave your message after the beep. Have a good day."

BEEEP!

"Hello, Mr. Shadows, this is Roxas. Axel was very offended with your last message and is calling you a hypocrite. Do not worry, you will not see anything unspeakable when you come over, I can assure you that. I have everything under control. See you later."

* * *

"This is Axel Flames. I am to lazy-ahem, I mean busy to pick up the phone so I will have to ask you to leave your message after the uhh... what do they call that? Oh! Beep! Leave your message after the beep! As in B-E-E-P. Yeah Beep. Goodbye!"

BEEEP!

"Roxas, it's Zexion. I apologize for my rude behavior. I am only teaching Axel on how to treat his visitors with respect. And the part of not being able to see the scenarios of your wonderful love and se-ahem, action life. I understand if you don't agree with my statement, but I really hope Axel won't treat his other guests this way for it is rather impolite and unethical."

* * *

"This is Zexion Shadows. I am busy at the moment so please leave your message after the beep. Have a good day."

BEEEP!

"Hello, Zexion. I would like to repeat my statement in the last message I gave you. "Do not worry, everything is under control, I assure you." Axel said to hurry up for he cannot wait any longer, that is, if you know what he meant."

* * *

"This is Axel Flames. I am to lazy-ahem, I mean busy to pick up the phone so I will have to ask you to leave your message after the uhh... what do they call that? Oh! Beep! Leave your message after the beep! As in B-E-E-P. Yeah Beep. Goodbye!"

BEEEP!

"Good evening, Roxas. Thank you for your hospitality and for that wonderful tea you served us, I truly enjoyed it. As for Axel, I forgot to tell him that my manuscript is ten pages short than usual. I am not quite sure if it will be approved by the chief editor, but I have no problems in adding more pages if it would be rejected, that is all. Once again, thank you."

* * *

"This is Zexion Shadows. I am busy at the moment so please leave your message after the beep. Have a good day."

BEEEP!

"Sure, I'll let Axel know. By the way, Zexion, why are we doing this again if we can call each other?"

* * *

"This is Axel Flames. I am to lazy-ahem, I mean busy to pick up the phone so I will have to ask you to leave your message after the uhh... what do they call that? Oh! Beep! Leave your message after the beep! As in B-E-E-P. Yeah Beep. Goodbye!"

BEEEP!

"I honestly have no idea. Grotesque, isn't it?"

* * *

"This is Zexion Shadows. I am busy at the moment so please leave your message after the beep. Have a good day."

BEEEP!

"I have no idea what that word meant."

* * *

"This is Axel Flames. I am to lazy-ahem, I mean busy to pick up the phone so I will have to ask you to leave your message after the uhh... what do they call that? Oh! Beep! Leave your message after the beep! As in B-E-E-P. Yeah Beep. Goodbye!"

BEEEP!

"Exactly why I chose it."

* * *

"This is Zexion Shadows. I am busy at the moment so please leave your message after the beep. Have a good day."

BEEEP!

"Hey Xion, stop chatting with Roxas, Go bug Dem-Dem instead, Roxas and I are off to do... what was that word you used?"

"Unspeakable." a voice replied.

"Oh, that. Roxas and I are off to do unspeakable things. Goodbye!"

* * *

Pretty short, huh? please review!


	2. Isn't it Ironic?

**Author**** Notes: **Here comes chapter one! Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, faves and alerts. I'm so happy, you guys are wonderful... TuT *cries tears of joy* As usual, feel free to review or PM me for questions. They will be answered as soon as possible. Please, no questions related to Algebra or Calculus. ( T . T) Please take note that I will only reply to reviews that has a question to it, but I read every single one of them. So thanks everyone! Again, please enjoy this another short one. tee hee. :D

I actually have little(No) idea on how a publishing company works, my references are the yaoi mangas Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi which I read and watch online. I also noticed the song mentioned in the prologue has no relation to the story. Please do forgive me! ( Q . Q ) Also, title is from Ironic by Alanis Morissette

**Disclaimer:** Elle does not own Kingdom Hearts. However, the fanfiction writers were not getting imprisoned for making fics out of the characters so I see no harm in doing so myself! :) Fan stuff. Us fans own nothing but our imagination. Speaking of imagination...  
I own nothing. :)

**Warnings:** 1. Boy loves boy. Don't like? Don't read. Simple? I know. 2. Tons of grammatical errors. 3. Angst! (Other warnings will be mentioned in the later chapters.)

Read and Review! :)

* * *

**Chapter One** : _Isn't it ironic?__  
_

* * *

**Sizzle. Sizzle. Sizzle.**

Zexion Shadows awoke to the crisp smell of burnt bread and the loud echoes of the kitchen utensils hitting the marble floor simultaneously, creating a dissonance upon which caused the author's ears to bleed. He reached for the covers and hid underneath them, shaking his head in utter annoyance.

Another crash resounded in the house and Zexion wanted to bang his head to the wall until he cracked his skull.

Demyx should really learn how to make breakfast.

Everytime he tries to cook meals, not only did he fail in his pathetic attempt, he also manages to destroy half of their kitchen room. It was an unspoken rule, Demyx should never ever take one step to the kitchen. He wonders why today is an exception though, what has gotten in the blond's brain to process data that encodes him to cook today's first meal. (1)

Sleep. Zexion still wanted to sleep more, having stayed up until dawn, working on his manuscript. His editor consulted the chief editor and his latest manuscript was rejected because it lacked ten pages than his usual chapters.

"I don't even know what's wrong with a chapter that lacks ten pages than my average, it's not like the readers are gonna cry, besides, shouldn't I be the one to decide how long my book's gonna be?" he grumbled.

"Zexi! Breakfast is ready!" Demyx's head popped out at the door, a goofy grin splattered across his face.

"Go away, Demyx. I need my sleep." True to his words, the author turned his back on the dirty blond, closing his eyes.

"You leave me with no choice, Zexi."

"Ack!" He yelped as the other roughly pushed the curtains open, the sunlight rapidly filling the dark room. The faded violet haired man hissed as sharp stinging pain hit his cerulean orbs, glaring at the blond when the said man took the sheets from him, grinning devilishly.

* * *

"You are such an atrociously horrid person." Zexion spat, shooting death glares at the dirty blond.

"Cheer up, Zexi! Don't get steamed up on a lovely morning!"

The taller man hummed as he placed a plate of burnt bread and a box of cereals on the table or rather, of what's left of the table. (Well at least the tableware remained intact.) Zexion gave the blond man a look.

"I tried to cook some eggs... man, and here I was trying out some cooking skills I learned from Macca's.(2)" the blond grumbled as he placed the carton of milk next to the box of cereals.

"I can't believed that you're not fired yet." The smaller commented, shaking his head.

Demyx pouted, "You're supposed to be supporting now that I have another job like a normal bestfriend!" he said, feigning hurt.

That's right, bestfriend. That's all he's gonna be in Demyx's eyes. Why even bother putting up with the blond idiot when all his efforts are gonna result in vain?

Oh, that's right. He loves the blond idiot, that's why.

He loves Demyx, that's why he endures all his annoyances. Love, the reason why he continues to stay at the blond's side when he knows it will hurt him.

Because being there as a friend is better than not being there at all. He can't live without Demyx, that's why he continues to stubbornly hope that the blond will come to love him.

* * *

"What's that you're reading, Dem?"

Slightly startled, the blond whipped his head around to see his bestfriend typing away on his laptop, eyes never off the screen.

"You know the usual, one of Xion-sensei's books again."

"Oh? which book is it this time?"

He grinned, "Bittersweet Chocolates."

"I see."

It was a wonder how the lilac head can observe his surroundings without taking his sight off his work.

Work.

Work. Laptop. Typing.

What sort of job does Zexion have? Underground Hacker? Information Broker? Wikipedia Editor?

He sighed inwardly.

Zexion never talks about himself anymore.

He noticed it months ago but he had brushed it off thinking that his bestfriend was upset because he had set the kitchen on fire. He grinned at the thought. The lilac head stopped speaking him, but gave up after a few days.

Come to think of it, Zexion never talks about the stuff he writes in that device of his. It has been two years when his bestfriend had started to find his laptop more appealing than him.

The blond shook his head and tried focusing his attention to the book he was reading but his thoughts kept flying to Zexion. Well of course, the book he was reading reminds him of his relationship with his best friend. Duh.

Like the theme of all the books Xion Umbra had written, a person secretly inlove with his best friend, he too was inlove with his longtime best friend, Zexion Shadows.

He can't remember when, but he woke up after having a wet dream with the lilac head one day, he said, "Holy **, I'm inlove with Zexion! (insert a string of curses here)"

So he finds himself sympathizing with Xion Umbra, wishing he just loved him instead because the author can understand the pain he went through. Sadly though, his heart already pronounced his loyalty and love to his best friend.

Best friend.

If that's he's gonna be in his eyes, he was prepared to smile and the bestest best friend the faded purple-haired man ever had.

He smiled widely to himself, a smile different from the ones he usually wear. Not that the smaller one was able to tell the difference from the ones he uses to hide his depression whenever he sees the said small man.

He wonders how long he could last before all those hidden emotions building up over the years would betray him and ruin his friendship with his best friend and lose the man forever.

* * *

One would find his situation highly ironic.

For there, a few feet from him, sat the love of his life, reading a book about their non-existent relationship which he had written himself. And as an added bonus, he doesn't even realize the fact that it's about them.

Xion Umbra was very sure that somewhere, fate was laughing at him.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**  
Was it that bad? Or not-so bad?

(1) It strangely sounds like as if Demy is a robot... *frowns thoughtfully* Demyx is no robot in this story though, just confirming that to you guys. Might be taken as a figure of speech.

(2) Macca's - McDonald's [this is an Aussie term, I think.]


End file.
